Nothing at all
by sizca
Summary: Harry estava preocupado com a ausência das respostas de Luna.


**Item(ns)**: Carta.  
><strong>Observações<strong>: Para o Projeto When You Smile 1.0 do Fórum 6V.  
><strong>NA**: Sei que dá a sensação de estar faltando alguma coisa, but.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing at all.<strong>

Havia se passado um mês desde que se despedira de três de seus amigos. Depois disso, nada.

Um mês inteiro sem respostas de Ron, Hermione ou de Luna.

Ron e Hermione estavam na Austrália. Era perfeitamente razoável que os dois não se correspondessem com Harry durante uma grande quantidade de tempo: estavam ocupados com outros afazeres de maior importância — reabilitarem o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Isso provavelmente causava dores de cabeça. Harry compreendia que sentar-se para redigir uma carta deveria ser cansativo para quem tivesse outros assuntos lhe importunando a cabeça.

Porém Luna — bem, Luna simplesmente havia desaparecido. Ele não conseguia imaginar aonde poderia estar e o que estaria fazendo.

Ginny prosseguia dizendo que poderia ter havido algum engano, mas isso não o deixava satisfeito — pelo contrário: aumentava sua inquietação. Harry estava preso à Inglaterra, executando trabalhos importantes para o país em nome do Ministério, garantindo a segurança dos cidadãos ao recrutar pessoas de confiança (os que batalharam ao seu favor contra Voldemort e seus seguidores); mostrava-se um excelente estrategista.

Luna Lovegood era conhecida, principalmente, por acreditar no impossível e ir aonde acreditava que ele estivesse, tornando-o possível aos olhos dos desesperançosos. Já havia progredido muitas vezes, mas Harry temia que, de alguma forma, isso a pusesse em grande perigo.

Admirou-se quando viu uma coruja barulhenta adentrando A Toca e deixando duas cartas e um pacote, endereçados para si, caírem dentro do mingau.

A Sra. Weasley prontificou-se a limpar as cartas com magia e a preparar outra coisa que Harry pudesse saborear, recusando os protestos do rapaz de que não precisava limpar nada e de que não tinha fome. Ele evitava passar o tempo no mesmo cômodo que a Sra. Weasley e seu marido, pois sabia que sua figura os recordava da guerra e da perda de um de seus filhos e muitos de seus amigos. Retirou-se da cozinha rapidamente após terminar seu café em uma só garfada, ansioso por descobrir se sua espera e corrente ansiedade haviam valido alguma coisa.

Começou por Ron, sabendo que o amigo nunca lhe enviaria uma notícia ruim por coruja — muito menos por uma coruja barulhenta.

_"Harry,_

_Tente não se zangar com a Hermione; e se isso acontecer, não diga isso a ela. Ela tem coisas demais na cabeça. E eu também. O Sr. Granger mostra-se um pouco relutante em ceder ao parentesco — Hermione está frustrada, disse que nós nos precipitamos demais —, mas ele também parece gostar muito de mim, e isso a deixa contente._

_Esperando que esteja bem,_

_Ron Weasley."_

Abriu a carta de Hermione em seguida.

Ela iniciou a missiva com as iniciais de Harry, poupando-o de qualquer detalhe irrelevante a sua explicação. Harry percebia que a amiga tinha pressa e a respeitava imensamente. Se os seus pais estivessem — e nunca estariam — nesta situação, ele também se apressaria.

_"... Luna, durante todo esse tempo, pensou que você estivesse conosco e vem mandando as cartas para cá desde então. Nós não tivemos tempo de avisá-la (nem a oportunidade, já que ela constantemente anda viajando em busca de _animais fantasiosos_, ou coisa parecida). Ela certamente não lê os jornais: você está em todos eles. Achei que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela percebesse, mas recentemente notei que não. Desculpe não ter avisado antes, Harry."_

Uma sensação estranha cresceu no íntimo de Harry com a mesma rapidez com a qual ele desfez o embrulho do pacote; seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso de contentamento.

Eram as cartas de Luna. Treze delas, todas endereçadas exclusivamente à ele. Ela deveria ter mandando, pelo menos, uma carta a cada dois dias. Era maluca! Sentiu-se tolo por ter se preocupado tanto. Ela provavelmente havia se inquietado mil vezes mais do que ele jamais se inquietaria.

Leu todas com uma ansiedade incômoda. A última, mais recente, o informava de que ela retornaria a Inglaterra em poucos dias e faria duas pequenas visitas: ao pai, naturalmente, e aos Weasley.

Ela também se preocupava com a carência de respostas de Harry. Torcia para que ele não tivesse contraído uma doença, gravemente ferido, muito atarefado em relação aos pais de Hermione ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

O importante era que esta seria a última carta de Luna que Harry não responderia.

Alegrou-se com a perspectiva de surpreendê-la e de explicar o que havia acontecido. Decidiu, de repente, que gostava dela.

Muito.

Muito mesmo.


End file.
